Gwen (Total Drama)
Gwen is a character on the Total Drama series, voiced by Megan Fahlenblock. She served as the female protagonist in Total Drama Island, a secondary character in Total Drama Action (despite being captain for her team), a supporting protagonist in Total Drama World Tour, and the deuteragonist in Total Drama All Stars. During the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, Gwen acts aggressively defensive and pessimistic. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude and being somewhat tomboyish, Gwen is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. When she was handcuffed to Geoff in "Tri-Armed Triathlon", she would end up revealing that she was never invited to a party, and sometimes wished that she could be a party girl. Gwen seems to give off the impression that she wants to join the crowd, but believes she won't fit in with it. Therefore, she became a Goth or lone wolf who spends most of her time in solitude. Gwen is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. This ability allows her to become Total Drama Island's winner or runner-up, depending on the ending. She has also made several good friends on the island. She harbors a dislike of Heather, who has done many cruel things to her, such as reading her diary aloud. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia or a fear of enclosed areas, as seen in "Phobia Factor" and "The Treasure of Dr. Mclean". Gwen returned as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars in 2013. Gwen was placed on the villainous team, called the Villainous Vultures, but this was a controversial move because although she is not a villain, she was purposely placed there by show host Chris McLean to stir things up. Personality Gwen was a loner, sarcastically, scary, and rude; she uses this personality to make sure no one would bother her and at the same time making enemies. In future episodes and seasons Gwen shows her true colors, she is a very kind, responsible, opinionated, headstrong, wonderful, friendly, brave, self-less, smart, tomboyish, mature and independent young woman and acts motherly towards Owen and DJ; with this true personality she managed to make a few new friends. Gwen also shows anger; like when Duncan kept asking Gwen about Courtney in order to make Courtney jealous after everything Gwen did for him. Gwen is also very sensitive. Gwen can get sad and cries easily when someone hurts her feelings or if her boyfriend doesn't have feelings or cares for her anymore. Gwen is very loving and caring, especially to her family and her closest friends. Friends * Beth * Bridgette * Cameron * Cody * DJ * Duncan (former boyfriend before their breakup) * Geoff * Leshawna * Lindsay * Mike * Owen * Trent * Zoey Enemies * Alejandro * Chef Hatchet * Chris McLean * Duncan (one-sided, on her side) * Ezekiel * Heather * Jo * Justin * Lightning * Mal * Scott * Sierra (one-sided, on Sierra's side) Gallery Gwen in Skatoony.png|Gwen appears in Skatoony in the episode To the Quiz Cave. Gwen.png|Gwen in her first confessional session. Gwen and Heather Stuffed at a Buffet.png|Gwen and Heather stuffed at a buffet. Gwen Stuffed.jpg|Trent and Gwen stuffed. Gwenangry.jpg|Gwen wet and angry in Not Quite Famous. 160px-Trust28.5.png|Gwen and Leshawna work together during the challenge in Who Can You Trust?. Gwenforgiveness.png|Gwen's forgiving smile. 160px-GwenTrentKiss.png|Gwen and Trent share their first kiss in Search and Do Not Destroy. Gwenheartbreak.png|Gwen is heartbroken after Heather kisses Trent. GwenkissTrentfor.png|Gwen forgives Trent for kissing Heather and is about to kiss him as he leaves. 160px-GwenSketchCampers.png|Gwen lists her fellow campers during the horror challenge in Hook, Line, and Screamer. Gwenswimsuit.png|Gwen in her swimsuit. 160px-Manhunt22.png|Gwen and Heather continue their rivalry in Total Drama Action reunion special. 160px-NFL27.png|Gwen blames herself for her team's loss in Newf Kids on the Rock. GwenOwencom.png|Gwen comforts Owen after Izzy breaks up with him. 160px-TDAS_Flowers.png|Gwen offers Courtney a bouquet of flowers in attempt to apologize to her. Gwencries.png|Gwen cries for Courtney even though Courtney hates her. 160px-TDAS05-04.png|Gwen saves Courtney from a moon-crazed deer in Moon Madness. 160px-Court-gwen-box-TDAS7.png|In Suckers Punched, Courtney and Gwen are ready to box each other... 160px-Court-gwen-hug-TDAS7.png|...until they admit they miss each other and hug. GwenforCourt.png|Gwen forgives Courtney for being mean to her for the past seasons. Gwencamhug.png|Cameron hugs Gwen and apologizes to her after she saves him. Zoey and Gwen Friends.png|Gwen finds a new friend in Zoey. Gwen and Scott.png|Scott yells at Gwen for something she didn't commit. Gwenproudstick.png|Gwen feels proud after hitting Heather with a stick. cameron_and_gwen_kiss_in_the_the_final_wreck_ening_by_nicoledianetravis-d6wne8t.png|Gwen giving Cameron a kiss in the The Final Wreck-ening. Similar Heroes *Sadness (Inside Out) *Letty Ortiz (Fast & Furious Film Series) *Nikki Wong (6teen) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank Series) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Trivia * Gwen's usual outfit and hair color is based on Tibby's appearance from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants film. * Gwen will not be appearing in Total Drama's part two of the fifth season, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. * It is also unknown if Gwen will be returning to compete in a potential season six or any of the remaining four seasons. * Gwen is considered the most interesting character in the Total Drama series due to having a mysterious background. * Gwen's mother's appearance is similar to Danny Fenton/Phantom's mother Maddie's 1980s appearance. * Gwen shares a similar personality and hair style with Rogue from X-Men Evolution. * Gwen's 6teen and Stoked counterparts are: Nikki Wong and Fin McCloud. * Gwen is so far the only Total Drama contestant who is more mature. * Gwen is the only female Total Drama contestant who does not abuse or use her boyfriend. * Even though Gwen and Sam are both environmentalists, they don't eat the same type of food. Gwen still eats meat and dairy products and Sam eats vegan and soy products. * Gwen is so far the only contestant with a single parent, it's unknown if her father is divorced, dead, or if he might be in hiding from cops or enemies. * According to Cartoon Network, Duncan and Gwen are the most popular couple in the Total Drama series. ** Duncan and Gwen have the most comments on Cartoon Network's website. * Gwen is the only female contestant/character to never show any inappropriate kind of nudity or doing disgusting things: ** Her private parts never seen due to wearing skirts or dark pants, ** Using the toilet when there's a camera present. ** Her butt crack is never shown due skirt, dark pants, and longer two piece swimsuit. ** She is never seen in her underwear (except that one time when Heather pulled a prank that makes Gwen lose her skirt). ** Wearing clothes that are way too revealing. ** Never seen in her towel. ** Passing gas. * Gwen shares some similarities with Mandy from The Grim Adventures: Billy & Mandy. As both are described scary by other people. * Gwen shares a similar life with Ginger Foutley from As Told By Ginger : ** Both characters have a single mother. ** Both have a little brother. ** Both are the lead female in her series. ** Both have short hair. ** Both are tomboyish. ** Both went to a camping ground. ** Both are being bullied by mean girls. ** Both are are bullied by a girl whom she tries to be friends with and shares the same name: Courtney. ** Both own a diary. ** Both have multiple and failure crushes. ** Both have attracted many guys. ** Both wanted to be popular but later on both are not interested it anymore. ** Both had a strained relationship with her boyfriend due to his own interests. ** Both had a boyfriend (Duncan and Darren); whom is her best friend and broke up with him due to his interest in another girl. ** Both claimed that she is not in love with her boyfriend but after that break up she shows that she does. ** Both don't believe and/or fear of commitment or true love due to her ex-boyfriend's selfish acts. ** Both can sing. **Both have two best friends (Zoey & Cameron and Dodie & Macie) that share a similar personality and traits: ***Both have a friend with pig tails. ***Both have a friend whom wears glasses and talks about hygiene. ***Both have a friend (Zoey and Dodie) whom is still friends with her ex-boyfriend (Darren and Duncan). *If Gwen shares a similar life with Ginger; That means Gwen will have given "Love" one last chance, happily married to her true love and having kids. *Even though Ginger forgave Darren and reunited with him; it's unknown if Gwen will do the same thing with Duncan or Trent and it's unknown if Duncan or Trent regret of losing Gwen for his behavior. Just like how Darren regret leaving Ginger as a song ''Wrong ''show us his feelings. *As of December 2013, Gwen is currently the only female runner-up in Australia. *Gwen and Duncan's break up is the third couple break up of 2013, the other three are: Finn & Flame Princess (Adventure Time), Mordecai & Margaret (Regular Show), and Mako & Korra (The Legend of Korra). *Gwen has appeared in 72 episodes: all 27 in Season 1, 12 in season 2, 18 in season 3, 2 in season 4, and 13 in season 5. *Gwen and Duncan are the only couple to have their profile picture next to each other in both the Cartoon Network and Teletoon websites. External Links *Gwen (Total Drama) - Love Interest Wiki Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Tricksters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Tomboys Category:Feminists Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Genius Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teletoon Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Famous Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Gunmen Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Child Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Forgivers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bully Slayers Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pure of heart